The Ninja Spider
by Clementine Plum
Summary: The Rangers encounter one of their toughest enemies yet... a spider? Rated T for Mild Language and My Paranoia


**This is just a stupid little story I decided to write, after having a similar experience with a spider this afternoon, which I also called 'The Ninja Spider'. I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Mockingjay. All rights go to Saban, Nickelodeon and Suzanne Collins. No Ninja Spiders were harmed in the making of this story.**

* * *

One sunny afternoon at the Shiba House, while Mentor Ji is out grocery shopping, Mia and Kevin are cooking in the kitchen,

Mike is glued to his video games, Antonio and Jayden are outside training and Emily is sitting in her bedroom reading.

"Don't you dare kiss him!", Emily fusses out loud at her copy of Mockingjay.

She glances up from her book, obviously tired of Katniss' stupidity, wondering what everyone else is up to. She rises from

her bed and makes her way to her bedroom door, and looks down just in time to see a black spider with a round body and

long legs, guarding her from her door. Emily screams like she is on fire and jumps back on to her bed.

"Oy Vey, that is the freaking biggest spider I have ever seen in my life! Dear God, help me!" She screams out.

Emily then proceeds to grab one of her flip-flops from her bedroom floor and throws it at the spider. The spider then jumps

away and scurries so quickly it looks like it is flying.

"AGH! Ninja Spider!" Emily yells out, in disbelief, now standing on her bed in terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike is in his bedroom playing Zombie War 3, and is about to slay his last zombie when he hears an ear-splitting

shriek, making him miss and lose the game.

"What the hell was that?" Mike mutters to himself, just as he realizes that scream came from Emily.

Mike jumps up and hurries to Emily's room, and finds her standing on her bed with a horrified look on her face.

"What's the matter, Em?" Mike asks, confused.

"Do not come in here, Michael! He'll get you!" She yelps.

Mike chuckles to himself and asks "Who will get me?"

"The Ninja Spider! He was freaking huge and almost as fast as Antonio!" Emily yells and continues to ramble on about the

spider.

"Em, everything's fine, look I'll walk over there and prove it to you." Just as Mike does the spider comes back out from under

a dresser and runs right in front of Mike's feet.

"OH MY GOD! It's the ninja spider!" Mike yells while jumping up and joining Emily standing on the bed.

Emily and Mike continue to shout and yell profanities at the spider, meanwhile Kevin is helping Mia 'cook' in the kitchen.

* * *

"Mia, if you put _that_much oatmeal into your stir-fry, it will end up just a little too lumpy." Kevin says, trying to be

encouraging while watching Mia conjure up something that looks a bit like vomit, and knowing he will have to eat it.

"Sure thing Kev." She continues stirring the 'stir fry', when loud noises coming from upstairs makes her drop her spoon.

Kevin and Mia look around quickly, at high alert.

"It sounded like someone was trying to slaughter a pig, or two pigs." Kevin says, wondering what made that noise.

They both run upstairs looking for the source of the sounds and find it when the reach Emily's bedroom.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Mia asks, as Mike and Emily continue freaking out while standing on Emily's bed.

Mike and Emily answer Mia's question at the same time, their words jumbling together.

"Look! There it is!" Emily yells. They all look down to where Emily is pointing and see the spider sitting on the rug.

"A spider? Is that what you're afraid of? It's not even very big!" Kevin exclaims, and walks over to the spider with his shoe at

ready to step on it. The spider leaps out from under Kevin's shoe and scurries around the room again.

"Holy crap! It's a NINJA SPIDER!" Kevin yells at the top of his lungs, and jumps onto the bed followed by Mia.

* * *

Outside of the house, Antonio and Jayden are in the middle of an intense training session. Antonio gets the upper hand when

loud shouts coming from inside of the house catches him off gaurd and he lands on the ground with a thud.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jayden asks while helping Antonio up.

"I'm fine but where is everyone else and what were those screams?" Antonio wonders out loud.

"I don't know, we better go check it out." They head inside and look around the first floor when they hear the screams again.

"It's coming from upstairs." Jayden says, as they make their way up the stairs. They stop at Emily's bedroom door where

they see the rest of the rangers all standing on her bed, in hysterics and talking at the same time.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Jayden asks, as he and Antonio share a laugh. They all start yelling at the same time when

something catches Antonio's attention.

"Jay, what is that?" They see a spider scurrying at lightning speed across the room headed for a wall.

"AGH! NINJA SPIDER!" Jayden screams like a little girl.

"Do something, Jayden!" Antonio yells as he runs to the safety of the bed. Jayden hurries out of the room and rushes back in

with something in his hands.

"This will take care of you!" Jayden yells while aiming his Fire Blaster at the spider.

"Jayden! NO!" Everyone yells for him to stop. Jayden shoots the Fire Blaster without thinking, and the blast leaves a huge

hole in the wall. The rangers all look at each other while getting down from the bed.

"Boy, are we gonna be in big trouble..." Mike thinks out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mentor Ji arrives home and sets the groceries in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" He wonders aloud. Mentor Ji notices smoke coming from upstairs and hurries up the stair case and runs

into Mia's bedroom, where he finds a huge hunk of smoldering wall laying on the floor. He looks up and sees all of the

rangers gathered in Emily's room, on the other side of the giant hole in the wall.

"Jayden! You better have a very good explanation for this!" Mentor Ji yells, obviously furious. At this, Mentor Ji sees

something out of the corner of his eye and glances over to where the piece of wall is laying on the floor.

"AGH! NINJA SPIDER!" Mentor screeches out and the spider skitters quickly out of the room. Emily speaks up and says,

"Aye... I guess it isn't a Ninja Spider for nothin'."

* * *

**A/N:  
**  
**I didn't mean to offend anyone calling Katniss stupid. I don't feel that way, and I really like Katniss, this was just Emily's view as she was devout Team Peeta and hated that Katniss and Gale were flirting. Anyways, I hope you loved it and if you did please tell me so in the reviews! If you hated it then, boo you! Lots of love!**


End file.
